dejame contarte sobre mi
by melisscullen
Summary: solo un pequeño relato sobre mi


necesitaba desahogarme un poco y escribir sobre esto que me paso si lo lees muchas gracias por el apoyo.

* * *

Quisiera contarles un poco de mi vida, como a veces la veo a través de un cristal creyendo que los cambios no están hechos para mí.

La primera persona en la que confié fue mi mejor amigo, nos conocimos desde que nacimos hasta los 17 años, pero nuestra amistad termino, no porque lo quisiera, pero por un malentendido, él se alejó de mí y yo me reúse a aceptarlo.

Pase a ser lo que nadie querría ser, una persona que solo lo molestaba, que lo extrañaba aún más que en nuestro momento mas cercano, que rogaba por tener algo de su atención.

Aun recuerdo la ultima vez que hable con en su cumpleaños, en la mañana de navidad, a la que me dijo que no fuera, que no iba a estar.

El mintió, festejo con sus amigos y familia, con las personas que él quería ahí, donde una vez yo también tenia lugar. Entendí lo molesta que fui y m resigné a sufrir de mi lado e intentar no volver a molestarlo.

Así hice eso fue hace casi nueve años.

Tuve algunos amigos y personas que quise, pero nunca nadie como él. Fueron 17 años de mi vida en la que jamás pensé que ya no estaría a mi lado y solo me tenia a mi misma para culpar. Mi vida siguió.

Otro de mis amigos se volvió muy importante en mi vida, al principio fue como un hermano para mí, me cuidaba y se preocupaba mas que mis propios hermanos, luego lo comencé a percibir como un padre que me ayudo a cuidarme y quererme un poco más, volví a comer y a cuidarme un poco deje atrás la anorexia gracias a él, controle mi bulimia… comencé a vivir y deje de sufrir en silencio por todo lo que me heria.

Los años pasaron y un poco antes de cumplir 5 años de amistad cometimos un error, pensar que la única persona que me apoyo a través de abusos físicos y psicológicos por parte de mi familia y mi pareja de ese momento podía ser algo mas que mi apoyo… lo intentamos pero de repente algo paso, y tuve pánico, de perderlo y quedarme sola con mis pensamientos, de que nadie estaría conmigo si alguna vez volvía a intentar quitarme la vida. Dejamos de ser mas que amigos y le pedí por favor que intentáramos volver a tener lo de siempre, que siguiera en mi vida, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Yo seguí adelante y me casé, él estuvo ahí para mí.

Tuve a mi bebe y él estuvo ahí para mí y para él, se convirtió en el padrino de mi hijo. Mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi hermano, el padre que hubiera querido tener, mi mejor amigo.

En un punto el malentendido que me asusto se aclaró, el entendió la confusión de ese momento y algo quiso aflorar entre nosotros de nuevo. Pero .

Ya había seguido adelante y mi confusión paso. Siempre lo iba a amar, pero las cosas se volvieron incomodas, solía recordar ese tiempo que tuvimos, hablamos mucho y entendimos todo lo que nos había lastimado…

Pero no me di cuenta de que eso no solo me lastimaba por algo que pudo haber sido… también lo heria a él.

El que había quedado herido y no tuvo la oportunidad de seguir adelante, cuando yo creí que todo había quedado atrás.

El entendió que lo que lo estaba mantenido atado sin poder avanzar era yo.

Nuestra amistad termino de forma unilateral de nuevo, volví a perder a mi mejor amigo.

Al precio le rogué, deseaba que me lo hubiera dicho en persona para que entendiera cuan dispuesta estaba a hacer todo lo que fuera para tenerlo en mi vida, cuanto lo necesitaba, cuanto quería compartir lo bueno y malo de su vida también, como me imagina cuidando de sus hijos para que pudiera salir con su esposa cuando la tuviera como quería que mi hijo también tuviera su apoyo. Pero no solo obtuve mensajes de texto explicando que ya lo había decidido, que nada cambiaria lo que iba a pasar.

Desearía poder decir que simplemente lo acepte, pero aun así le pedí hablarlo al menos en persona. No sé qué pretendía lograr.

El accedió luego de desocuparse y me dijo que el me dejaría saber cuándo podía hacer un tiempo para mí.

Lloré, pensé y sufrí su perdida sabiendo que es lo que iba a pasar sin necesidad de ir a verlo.

Decidí que no cometería el mismo error, que dejaría de rogar y empeorar las cosas, que el necesitaba y merecía poder sacarme de su vida, merecía dejarme atrás y ser feliz. Soy egoísta y sé que este dolor que tengo es solo mi culpa.

Tome coraje y le envié un mensaje donde me despedía y le decía que no era necesario que se hiciera tiempo para verme, que respetaba lo que quiera y le pedí perdón por no dejarlo avanzar, por causarle dolor sabiéndolo o no. Lo libere de mí.

Le pedí perdón y le deseé felicidad.

Si alguna vez volvemos a ser más que solo extraños será un feliz evento y si no es así simplemente deseo que pueda ser feliz y olvidarse del dolor que le causo compartir este tiempo de mi vida, de nuestra vida.

Gracias por ser mi apoyo, mi amigo, mi padre, mi hermano, mi familia por diez años. Gracias por compartir tanto conmigo, gracias por crecer junto a mi y gracias por quedarte a mi lado a través de tanto.

No voy a rogar que te quedes, no voy a herirte más al hacerlo solo te voy a aceptar y dejarte ser feliz.

Los cambios no están hechos para mí, los cambios duelen. No todos son buenos para todos, pero son inevitables.

Dejare de tenerles miedo, dejare de verlos a través de este cristal que me protege.

Es hora de romper este cristal en pedazos y tomar el control.

Ya no les tengo miedo.

* * *

gracias por leer


End file.
